narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Tagakami
Background Hello there. My name is Whiterose, but you can just call me Rose. I'm here to tell you a story. Now don't worry, this story is not boring. In fact, its the story of my life. As with any good story, lets start where it all began. The scene of this story takes place in the village hidden in the fire. Now, a cool thing about this village is that, everyone that was and is natively born here, has the ability to control fire. As normal, the sun seemed to shine on this village without stop. The local children were playing in the street, and their parents were either cleaning up inside, or relaxing. The master of the local assassin school happened to be passing though the village, and started to think about leaving. Just as he was turning to leave, the giggles of a young infant girl came to his attention. As you can guess, that baby girl is me. I lay in my mother's arms, my short, dark red hair blowing in the breeze, and my crimson eyes watching my mother. My father came out of the house and looked at my mother. With a nod, they both walked inside, their faces showing no emotion. The master assassin suspected that something was wrong, so he quickly walked up to the window and watch the events that took place inside. My mother looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. She kissed my forehead and walked into another room, hiding her face in her hands. With a soft, "thud", my father set me on the table. He looked at me, giggling on the table as if nothing was wrong. He then grabbed a kuni and raised it above me. As he looked at me once more, he closed his eyes and lowered the kuni. Now don't worry about me, the kuni never even scrapped me. When the Master assassin saw my father starting to lower the kuni, he quickly jumped in and grabbed my father's arm. With a fluid motion, he threw my father across the room and yelled, "How could you?! Attempting to kill your baby girl!" My father grunted and got up. "You don't understand! She's not normal!" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She has this....power...where it seems that the fire controls her when she gets angry. My wife and I can't take it anymore! She's a monster!" Quickly, the master assassin scooped me into his arms and replied, "Then I shall take her off your hands." Before my parents had a chance to object, he ran out the door and started to run to his academy. "Where they see a monster, I see a little girl who deserves a chance to be something great." The master grunted as he ran. At the academy, he raised me as his own daughter; training me in the ways of the assassin. The master thought much about this, "power" that my father spoke of, and to solve this problem, he gave me a turtle mood necklace for my 6th birthday. "The shell changes colors depending on your mood, but to keep it, you have to promise me that I will never see the shell go red. Alright?" "Just one question though, Master...why a turtle?" I asked as I watched the colors swirl. "Because I love turtles!" He laughed. I could not help but laugh along with him. From then on out, I wore that necklace everyday. I still wear the necklace to date. A few days later, I arrived to practice to see my master looking at my back. The reason...I had grown angel-like wings during the night. "Why are you wearing that ridiculous prop?" My master pondered as he gazed upon my wings. "They aren't a prop! They were just...there when I woke up!" I protested. With a grunt, my master got up, walked over to me, and tugged on my wings. Sure enough, the wings were real. "And watch this!" Without moving a muscle, the wings began to shrink and finally, I turned around to reveal a small tattoo in the middle of my back in the shape of a pair of wings. After thinking for a while, he came up with a plan that would involve me using my wings for assassinations. I got quite good at using my wings. I got to the point where I could fly in, kill a person, and fly away without anyone knowing, and i was very proud of that fact. When I was 14, I graduated from the school as a master assassin. At the ceremony, my master gave me a paper thin, silver long sword, and my trusted Lion's heart. We celebrated most of the night, and I fell asleep that night with a smile printed on my face. What happened that night, shook me to my very core. A loud, crashing noise woke me up in the middle of the night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My door burst open, and a young student stumbled into my room, out of breath. "Master Rose! Y-you have to come right away! It's the headmaster!" he gasped, tiring to catch his breath. When I heard what he said, I jumped out of my bed, and ran down the hall as fast as I could. I skidded to a stop in my master\'s doorway, and I froze in my tracks. I gazed upon the now broken body of my master. "M-master?" I mumbled as I continued to stare at him. Hoping he would move, speak, anything. After a few minutes, tears came to my eyes. "MASTER!" I yelled as I started to run to him. Before I could get close to my master, a student grabbed my arm. "No! Let me go! I have to help him! I have to... h-help..." I pleaded as I tried to free myself. I looked at him for a minute, and fell to my knees; warm tears streaming down my cheeks. "I could have stopped this... I could have protected him." I cried. My fellow assassins tried to cheer me up by saying things like, "Some things happen that you can stop" and "Don't blame yourself", but nothing seemed to help. He was the only person I could go to. He was like a father to me. I felt so helpless, so alone, and most of all... I felt like no one loved me. I got up, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes and walked out of the room. For weeks, I spent little time away from training. I went without break, food, and the only times I would sleep was when I passed out. The only thing that drove me was the thought of avenging my master. By the end of my training, I had become a force to be reckoned with. It was then that I promised myself that I would find my master's murderer, and kill him. I started to gather my things, when one of the trouble-making students walked into my room. "Your not going to stop me. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until I find our master's killer." "I-I know. I'm not here to stop you." He sighed as he stood there. I sensed hesitation in his voice, and when I turned to look at him, I saw tears in his eyes. Right when I was about to ask if he was alright, he shoved a small wrapped gift with a note attached into my arms and ran off. I look at the gift for a while; wondering if I should open it or not. I decided it would be the right thing to do, so I sat down on my bed and opened the gift. There, in my lap, lay a red gem with a leather strap tied around it so that it can be worn around my neck. I then looked at the note and began to read it. The note read as follows: "Dear master Rose, The other students told me that you are going to leave. When I first heard this, I was kinda happy. No more you yelling at me for doing bad things and getting punished. But the more and more I thought about it, the more sad I felt. Your the only master I can talk to, and the only one that will actually listen. I wish I could have worked up the courage to say goodbye to you, but I just can't do it. I feel like when I say goodbye, I won't ever see you again. So I'm just going to say, 'farewell for now'. Now, your probably wondering what your gift is. The necklace is actually a one-in-a-kind necklace, and I'm not just saying that just because I made it. When you wear this necklace, it lets me know where you are, and, when your in trouble, you can send chakra though the necklace and the gem I have will start to glow. When I see the gem glowing, I'll bring all assassins I possibly can to come help you. Just try not to get in trouble much, because that's a lot of work. I'll miss you master Rose. Farewell for now, Mike" I finished reading the note and tied the necklace around my neck. Knowing that he actually cared about me gave me a tingle of sadness that now I was leaving him all alone. I soon decided that I would be back in no time and finished packing. I walked though the school, saying my goodbyes to the other students and teachers, and then I headed outside. I took a deep breath; telling myself that the school would be fine while I am gone, and I started to walk away. But as I got a ways away, I looked back and took a mental picture of the school. With a sigh, I kept walking and eventually arrived at Konohagakure. I live there happily now, and have made many new friends; but I still search for my master's killer when I can. Well, that's my story, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Personality a total goofball at times and loves her friends and family to death. Abilities - Steam-based Techniques - Fire Release - Genjutsu Claims Absolutely nothing. SL is a game-site where we're supposed to have our dream/ideal character. If this was a story on an RP Forum then great everyone has some special signature stuff. But like i said this is a GAME-SITE. Besides the fact that we're basically letting all the people who are vets/elites on this site claim all of the cool stuff so we can yell at acads for trying to have fun. It's honestly kinda disgusting how we look at them down the crook of our noses like they're inferior beings. We're basically doing the same thing the real world does with money. Making the rich even richer (the strong even stronger), and the poor even poorer (the weak even weaker). And it's just a disgrace to RP in general and completely disregards the fun and replaces it with snobbish elitist behavior. Voids god-modding and meta-gaming. You can basically have whatever powers you want against me, just try to make it fair and not stack too many powers together. it's noobish and helps you trade away actual skill for some silly powers. Trivia - Rose's Favorite Food is: Pizza - Rose's Favorite Elements are between: Lightning, Fire, and Air Quotes "when life gives you 100 reasons to frown, give life 1000 reasons to smile" "we are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars" "love is being stupid together" Category:Female